The Yang Fleet Goes Out (episode)
| s-previous-episode = | s-nth-released = 19 | s-next-episode = | a-previous-episode = | a-nth-released = 20 | a-next-episode = }} The Yang Fleet Goes Out (Japanese: ヤン艦隊出動) is the 19th episode of the Legend of Galactic Heroes OVA. Synopsis Reinhard von Lohengramm decides to lead the main fleet against Geiersburg Fortress while Siegfried Kircheis, assisted by Vice Admirals Cornelius Lutz and August Samuel Wahlen, will be in charge of suppressing the other rebel starzones. Meanwhile in the Free Planets Alliance, Andrew Falk is discharged from the hospital. Hoping to be reinstated to active duty, Falk approaches Joint Operations Headquarters Chief Kubersly to make a direct request. After Kubersly reproves him for trying to bypass proper channels, Falk shoots him in anger, critically injuring him. This incident ignites the chain of events that occur right afterwards: on 3 April , a military uprising takes place in the planet Neptise, followed by similar uprisings in the planets Kaffer, Palmeland and Shampool over the next few days. Finally, on 13 April, a military coup is successfully staged in the planet Heinessen. The usurpers, led by Admiral Dwight Greenhill, styles themselves as the National Salvation Military Council (NSMC) and suspends the democratic institutions of the Alliance. High Council Chairman Job Trunicht goes into hiding. Yang Wen-li decides to fight for democracy; the Yang Fleet leaves Iserlohn Fortress on 20 April to suppress the coup d'état while the NSMC-aligned 11th Fleet goes out to stop it. Appendices Memorable quotes "In order to overthrow the Empire that Rudolf established, they will resurrect Rudolf's ghost? What a terrible farce." :– Yang Wen-li, on the National Salvation Military Council "Well, the truth is I don't understand you at all. You're just a mass of contradictions. For example, there's nobody who hates the stupidity of war as much as you do, yet at the same time, there's no one more skilful in this war than you. Isn't that so?" :– Walter von Schönkopf, to Yang Wen-li Music *Frédéric Chopin – Nocturne in B major (Op. 32, No. 1) (00:01:31) *Anton Bruckner – Symphony No. 7 in E major (WAB 107): III. Scherzo: Sehr schnell - Trio: Etwas langsamer (00:03:43) *Series 1 Opening Theme: Skies of Love (00:04:57) *Anton Bruckner – Symphony No. 7 in E major (WAB 107): IV. Finale: Bewegt, doch nicht schnell (00:12:21) *Gustav Mahler – Symphony No. 10 version: II. Scherzo (00:12:37) *Gustav Mahler – Symphony No. 7: I. Langsam – Allegro risoluto, ma non troppo (00:17:26) *Anton Bruckner – Symphony No. 7 in E major (WAB 107): III. Scherzo: Sehr schnell - Trio: Etwas langsamer (00:21:20) Cast *Horikawa Ryō as Reinhard von Lohengramm *Hironaka Masashi as Siegfried Kircheis *Tomiyama Kei as Yang Wen-li *Sakakibara Yoshiko as Frederica Greenhill *Sasaki Nozomu as Julian Mintz *Keaton Yamada as Alex Cazerne *Aono Takeshi as Murai *Inoue Kazuhiko as Dusty Attemborough *Tobita Nobuo as Simon *Hazama Michio as Walter von Schönkopf *Shioya Kōzō as Fyodor Patrichev *Furukawa Toshio as Olivier Poplin *Suzuoki Hirotaka as Ivan Konev *Masamune Issei as Dwight Greenhill *Mizutori Tetsuo as Bronze *Ikemizu Michihiro as Ebense *Furuya Tōru as Andrew Falk *Sogabe Kazuyuki as Christian *Shima Shunsuke as Legrange *Tomita Kōsei as Alexandre Bewcock *Tanaka Nobuo as Kubersly *Shimada Akira as Dawson *Kazahaya Yūsuke as Whitty *Umezu Hideyuki as Pfeifer *Kobayashi Kiyoshi as Adrian Rubinsky *Jinnai Tatsuyuki as Nicholas Boltik *Yara Yūsaku as Narrator Production staff *Screenplay: Kawanaka Shimao *Storyboard: Suzuki Sachio *Episode Director: Motonaga Keitarō *Animation Director: Yamamoto Kiyoshi Category:LOGH episodes